Patent Literature 1 discloses a search manipulation system that sequentially searches several icons (display objects) displayed on a display apparatus for a targeted icon based on user manipulation on a jog dial (manipulation member). The system sequentially focuses on the selected icons according to a search direction corresponding to the manipulation direction to rotate the jog dial and a search speed corresponding to the manipulation amount of jog dial rotation.
A targeted icon may be located distantly from a currently selected icon (selected icon) in the forward direction. In this case, a user is supposed to manipulate a jog dial as follows. The user rotates the jog dial in the forward direction from a reference position (zero position) to move the selected icon in the forward direction. The user then slightly returns the jog dial toward the zero position to speed down the forward movement of the selected icon. The user then returns the jog dial to the zero position when the selected icon matches the targeted icon, permitting the moving selected icon to stop at the position corresponding to the targeted icon to enable execution of a process associated with the icon.